Moment at the Vending Machines
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: As she looks at his concerned face, Lucy realizes that this guy...really cares about her. Carlos/Lucy.


**Seriously, everyone on Big Time Rush has had a steamy kiss besides Carlos! I want one to happen! And ever since Big Time Rocker, I wanted Lucy to be the one to do it. I loved her and Carlos together. I don't know if anyone else will agree with me on this pairing, but I absolutely adore it. I'm so glad I've gotten back into the Big Time Rush fandom, all the fans are so freaking fantastic. And by the way, why does fan fiction have a character selection for Dustin if they don't want us writing about real people? He's not in the show! (Not like I'm complaining or anything but still...)**

**I do not own Big Time Rush. **

A jolt of excitement ran through Carlos' body, a smile spreading across his elated face. "Can I bring something?"

Lucy Stone, the newest addition to the home of the future famous, had just told Carlos that he, instead of James (who always got the girl), would be her new boyfriend and that they were to meet in her apartment in one hour. Carlos couldn't recall a time he had ever been so excited yet nervous when the long haired rocker stepped forward, leaning in as she placed a hand on the short boy's shoulder.

_"Extension cords..."_

Eyes widening, Carlos looked at Lucy's seductive expression, not knowing exactly how to feel about what she had just requested. As his mouth began to move in a silent babbling motion, the Latino flung open the opening of the cabana and raced out, his heart beating a mile a minute. Extension cords? What had he gotten himself into...? This girl must have been some kind of _freak. _But nevertheless, Carlos was slamming through the front entrance of the Palmwoods, bolting down the street to the nearest hardware store.

If it was extension cords his new (and first!) girlfriend wanted, it was extension cords she was going to get!

* * *

><p>As Carlos held the dark green elastic ropes in his hands, he trotted out of the elevator, that big, stupid looking grin still plastered to his face. He was ready for anything...<p>

or so he thought.

"James? What are you doing here?" The dark haired teen stopped in his tracks, coming face to face with his best friend, who was also trying to date Lucy just hours before. The brunette looked down at Carlos, a confused expression on his face as he wondered what the hell he was doing coming to Lucy's apartment.

"I came to see my new _girlfriend_, thank you very much." James grinned proudly, as if he had won a gold metal in dating. Carlos scoffed, glancing down at the light bulbs in his grasp.

"You mean _my _new girlfriend!" Carlos stared up at his much taller band mate angrily, seeing his eyebrows knit together in anger. Simultaneously, they both turned toward Lucy's apartment door, both of their fists swinging up to pound on the dark wood surface. Soon after the new girl opened the entrance, smiling at the two angry boys standing on her place mat.

"What's going on Lucy? I thought you said I was your new boyfriend!" James yelled at the girl harshly, Carlos' eyes glancing up at him for a moment before turning back to the beautiful punk rocker.

Lucy put on a fake, confused face, exchanging looks between the two teens. "Why can't I date both of you?"

"Because that would be weird! _That would be weird, right?" _James tilted back, whispering into Carlos' ear. The Latino stomped.

"Yes!"

"So...does this mean you guys are breaking up with me?" Lucy scrunched her face into a dissapointed, maybe even sad expression that didn't change the boys' minds.

"YES!" The confirmed in union.

Suddenly the sadness was gone, and the rocker was smirking, reaching forward and grabbing the lightbulbs and extension cords from her _ex-boyfriend's _hands. "Kay! Thanks for the stuff! Friend's zone it is!" She smiled, her multicolored hair disappearing behind her door as she left the two boys standing in the hallway.

They had been played.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the whole mix-up with Lucy. James had seemed unchanged, still making girls swoon all around the Palmwoods. But it was completely different for Carlos.<p>

Ever since Lucy closed the door on him and James, Carlos had felt a new feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never experienced a sensation quite as awful as this before, and he had come to the conclusion that it was heart break.

He just couldn't figure out why this was bothering him so much. Carlos had been turned down by the Jennifers hundreds, maybe even _thousands _of times before he had ever even met Lucy Stone. But that emptiness in his chest wasn't going away, no matter how hard he tried to push it out of himself. Maybe it was because Lucy had actually tricked Carlos into believing that they were together before she proceeded to play with his mind. The Latino knew he should have been mad at her, but there was just something telling him that he couldn't be.

* * *

><p>Around two o'clock in the morning, Carlos woke up from his seemingly peaceful sleep to find himself restless. His legs felt as though they needed to move, like pins and needles were pricking into his skin. Glancing over to James, who was sound asleep in his own bed, Carlos shook himself fully awake, standing up to leave the room.<p>

Making his way to the refrigerator, the teen was hoping to find some soda to drink to calm his aching head, but was greatly disappointed. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his short black spikes, remembering that Bitters had a new vending machines installed on the third floor. Grabbing some quarters from the change dish, Carlos proceeded to carefully and slowly exit apartment 2J, not wanting to disturb his house-mates.

The ride up on the elevator seemed to Carlos like an eternity for some reason, even though it was just one story up. His eyes were still heavy with sleep as he tugged on his grey sweatpants, yawning as the silver doors slid open with a _ding! _As he exited the elevator and stepped into the hallway, something caught his vision in the corner of his eye, making him turn to stare down the long hall to his left.

There, standing at the coffee machine was Lucy. Carlos promptly hit behind the wall, poking his head out just enough to get a look at the new girl. She didn't look as tough-shelled as usual, wearing a pair of black Soffe shorts and a tight grey T-shirt that had _GREEN DAY _printed on the front of it. Carlos bit back his lip, the shirt exposing most of her well toned stomach, a bright red belly-button ring showing right underneath the shirt's hem. He had never seen her so...comfortable.

Finally, after a good minute of creepily staring at Lucy, Carlos decided to man up and walk from behind the wall, just in time to see the older teen reach down to snag her fresh cup of steaming coffee. Standing straight once more, Lucy glanced down the hallway, watching as Carlos made his way up to the soda machine to her right. "Hi Carlos," she smiled, cupping the warm drink in her palms.

For a moment, Carlos said nothing, feeling the blood rising to his cheeks and settling there in a blush as he inserted a few quarters into the brightly lit vending machine. "Hi Lucy." he spoke shyly, not paying her much attention as he selected his drink of choice. That hurt emotion was rising up in his chest again, making him want to run and throw himself back into the elevator, never to speak to the gorgeous older girl again.

Lucy stared down at Carlos, her bare feet scuffing against the stiff carpet awkwardly. She wasn't used to Carlos ignoring her.

"So Carlos, how's things with the new album coming along?" She said in a happier tone, eyes following Carlos' face as he stood up from grabbing his Mountain Dew from the machine's hatch. The dark haired boy popped the tab on his canned drink, taking a sip, his gaze all the while trained on the aluminum can in his hand. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows when she didn't get a timely response.

"Carlos...what's the matter?"

Suddenly that feeling was in full throttle in Carlos' chest, pounding against his rib cage like it was about to tear out of him. Luckily, Carlos didn't let it out like that.

"I've just been thinking about things that happened last week..." Carlos finally built up the courage to look up at the girl with his dark eyes, cheeks still flooded with blush when he stared at her ivory skinned face.

"What, when I did that thing with you and James?" Lucy gripped her coffee tighter in her hand as she asked this nonchalantly, bringing it to her pink lips to take a sip. As she did this, she hadn't thought it through that the drink was fresh out of the machine and the liquid quickly stung her mouth, causing her to squeal and accidentally fling the Styrofoam cup to the carpeted floor. Carlos was instantly at her side, despite his deepening feelings.

He brought his soda up to her lips, letting her down the chilly drink to cool her burning tongue, his opposite hand placed on the small of her back. Lucy gulped the soda, her eyebrows turned up as she finally let a gasping _"ahh" _leave her mouth. Her breathing was quick for a few moments, her hands fanning her now cooling lips.

Turning to face Carlos, Lucy was met with concerned eyes staring back at her. It was at that moment she realized that this guy...really cared about her. "Lucy, are you alright?" Carlos asked in a sweet voice.

The response Lucy gave to him was not what he was expecting at all. Eyebrows raising up, Carlos's lips were suddenly being pressed against by the older teen's, the cold residue of the carbonated drink still wet on her mouth. The Latino could feel his eyes fluttering closed, letting this feeling of pure enjoyment rush through his body. It seemed that all at once, those dark, clouding feelings had left Carlos' mind.

As Lucy pulled away slowly, she smiled down at the rather surprised Big Time Rush member, his brown eyes finally opening up to look at Lucy's smiling face.

"Thank you Carlos," she grinned, pulling him into a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck, her face tucked into his shoulder. Carlos was pretty much speechless from the time she had kissed him up until now, his own arms wrapping around the upcoming rock star's small waist.

"And I'm sorry I tricked you and James like that...it was wrong." She smiled into his neck, her lips unintentionally brushing across his skin.

"It's-it's okay Lucy, I forgive you." Carlos spoke, feeling completely warm at this moment. This was something he never wanted to leave.

_"Will you be my boyfriend, for real this time Carlos?" _


End file.
